This application requests funding to support in part the Eighth Symposium on Cochlear Implants in Children, to be held at the Universal City Hilton in Universal City, California, from February 28 to March 3, 2001. This series of conferences, scheduled approximately every two years, brings together scientists, clinicians, educators, and technical specialists involved in the many areas that define pediatric cochlear implantation. The field has now matured such that many children have been using multichannel cochlear implants for over 10 years. Results should be available to describe performance of young implanted children using technologically advanced signal processing strategies. Sponsored by the House Ear Institute and House Ear Clinic, the eighth symposium will focus on emerging research and technology in the following diverse areas: candidacy, surgery, speech perception and production, language and cognitive development, fitting/programming of devices, plasticity, and rehabilitation/education. Special invited speakers will be asked to provide current reviews and new perspectives in such areas as electrophysiology, plasticity, hearing aid fitting, infant speech perception/production, and phonological memory. A faculty of prominent implant researchers has been assembled to present their latest results. A Call-for-Papers format will enable participants to present their findings in oral or poster presentations. Panel discussions will be scheduled as will technical updates. The proceedings of this symposium will be published as a supplement to a scientific/medical journal.